There's no way i could do it with out ya
by aussly2015
Summary: Austin Monica Moon is the biggest player in Marino high. Did I mention the captain of the football team? Lately he has his sights on the only girl he hasn't touched. Will she make him forget his playing ways? Read and find out! Rated m for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi, my names Ally Dawson. A.K.A. the the loser. I'm lucky to even have freinds. Well actualy i only have one. Her name is Patricia (trish) Marie Del La Rosa. She's nice to me unlike the jerks in this school.**

**To tell you the truth I have a major crush on the captain of the football team. His name is Austin. Austin Moon. Didi i mention he is one of the biggest players in Marino high? Trish has a crush on his ginger hair besty. A.k.A. Dezmond Hope, or just Dez. Dez is one of the few football players who aren't jocks.**

**Just to inform you Dez is really abnoxious so he stays back with me and Trish. Dez is kinda into the popular scene. Most of the time. One of the most sickening things is Trish could be popular if she wished. She has the perfect attitude for a rich snotty girl. Once you get to know her she's really not that bad. Trish is a short latina girl with brown eyes with chocolate hair that barely brushes her waist-line. The only thing i must warn you of is her mean side wich really comes out only when she's angry. **

**My description for Austin Moon is perfect. With his sandy blonde hair. Austin also is as said before a player. Trish warns me to stay away wich really doesn't help. He has the perfect hazel brown eyes. The most perfect thing about him is his smile.**

**"Ally ya in there?" Trish snaps dragging me to reality. "Blondies eyeing you!" She squels,as i look up and meet his eyes he smirks and winks,sadly though he turns away. "Oh,my,gosh did he just wink at you?" Trish whisper screams. "Ya i guess he kinda did?" I smile as i turn towards our first class. "You so need to talk to him Alls!" Trish all but shouts in my ear as we enter the english classroom. "I will if i get a chance." I sigh as we part and head to our desks. As Mrs. Cassie started speaking the door slammed shut. "Why mr. moon you're late,please take a seat beside ally dear." She gives me a pointed look. I can feel all the eyes on me as Austin takes his seat. He mutters curse words as he sits. **

**Finally the bell rings and i jump out of my seat. Before i can reach the door a soft warm hand grabs my elbow. "Hey Ally right?" Says a warm voice. I turn whoa it's Austin Moon he's talking to me! "Yeah?" I say confused will you get cofee with me after school?" He says his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Um...yeah sure." I say and run to my locker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Hey Ally what did blondie want?" Trish asked as she neared my locker. "He kinda asked me to have cofee with him after school." I murmur."He what? OMG Ally did you say yes?" My latina freind squeled."Uh...yeah I kinda did." I mumbled,"Oh my gosh I said yes to Austin moon!"I squeled."Calm down alls were in the hall way."Trish laughed.**

**"Ok,"hick-up,"I'm totally fine can we just go to history class?"Before she starts ranting i just walk down the hall with her not far worst part is when i slam into someone and all my books fly to the floor."Hey watch where you're going whore!" An all to familiar voice yells.**

**"Dallas sorry what did you just call me you better hope i never hear iy again or..."I trail off a loss for words as his body slams minne into the wall.**

**"Or what Ally? Everyone knows you're a fucking whore why not just admit it?" He whispered his hot breath blowing in my ear."Get your damn hands off of her!"Yelled another voice from down the hall."Shut your mouth Dawson say a word and you're dead." Dallas whispered in my never said i couldn't mouth.'HELP ME YOU ASSHOLE' I mouthed at Austin. He nodded and stepped forward pushing Trish behind him. "I repeat get your hands off of her!" Austin said in a deadly calm voice."What do you care you her boyfriend?" Dallas sneered."Actually I am." Growled Austin,"Why would you wanna date a 'SLUT'?" Dallas laughed."To keep guys like you off of her that's why buddy."Austin shouted**

**That's when the fight broke out I was God for Trish! She's the one who was there to catch me. The last thing i heard before everything went black was a grunt of pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**'Beep,Beep,Beep' "****UHHH"Ally groaned beside me. Oh shit Ally stayed with me last night after i finally got Trish to leave. "Austin?" Her soft voice came from my side."Yeah Alls?" i whispered, "Where am i and why are you laying beside me in nothing but your boxers?"She laughed.I rubbed the back of my neck."Well i kinda just climbed into bed it was about midnight before i could finally convince Trish you were ok." I mumbled."Hey what happened anyway?" Her eyes meeting mine .**

**"Well Dallas kinda tried to rape you and i kinda sorta knocked him down pretty well." Ally gasped as she laid eyes on my knuckles."Oh,Austin are you ok?" Her soft hand grazed my chest."Y-Yeah...um I'm fine!"I exclaimed."Ally?" I whispered as she stood and stretched."Yeah Aust?" She said turning her warm doe eyes on me.**

**"I want to kiss you right i?" I asked leaning in closer stopping inches from her face. "Go ahead what ya got to lose?" She either of us could speak another word i crashed my lips to hers. She grasped the hair on the nape of my neck. My lips moved down to her neck sucking on her soft spot. "Oh A-austin please don't do this." She whispered in my ear her warm breath tickling the inside.**

**"What's wrong?" i asked moving a lose strand of hair from her face.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"What's wrong?"Austin asked brushing a loose strand of hair from my forehead.**

**"Nothing. Just wondering if this changes anything."I whispered."Of course it does Ally it changes everything!"He exclaimed,as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."Hey Ally tomorrow is saturday lets do something fun." He said after a moment of comfortable silence.**

**"Yeah um sure!Why the hell not Austin." I replyed bluntly. I shook my head as I plopped back down on the edge of the bed."Can I ask you something Austin?"I asked pushing his bangs out of his eyes."Anything"He replyed simply."Why did you protect me?"I whispered. **

**"Because I felt something strong there Ally. Real strong believe it or not I have feelings for you Ally."Austin said leaning in closer. His warm lips brushed against mine. **


End file.
